Father to Son
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Time repeats itself, some players are the same and some, some have changed. Rated for later on... when I get to the battle scenes...,...,...,...,Alyss
1. To Set the Scene

Will looked up as Alyss came into the room. She was smiling gently and had a graceful hand on her stomach. To Will, she looked more radiant than the sun and it was a bight day outside. She was in her normal white dress, but today it had a small bump.

'Feeling better now?' Will asked, as he came over and gathered her into his arms.

'Much,' Alyss replied. 'And we even found out what was wrong!'

'Anything we can fix?' Will asked worriedly. He rested his head on hers and hugged her even closer.

'Depends on what you define as "fix",' Alyss continued and pulled back a bit to look him in the eye. As Will stopped to think for a bit, she pulled him over to a chair, pushed him in it and then curled up next to him.

'How about a child?' Alyss asked him.

'What about it?' Will asked, still being ignorant.

Alyss answered his question with one of her own. 'What do you think about us raising one?'

'I would love to!' Will cried…

And then he realised.

'You're pregnant?' he exclaimed, jumped up and swung her around.

Alyss giggle and then paused for a moment. Then suddenly she rushed to go and get rid of even more food. Will sighed and followed.

'This is going to be fun,' he said as he was walking.

* * *

**This looks bigger in my hand writing... oh well :)**

**I will not update unless I have one review! (And I already have the next ten chapters typed up and the next 13 hand written :))**

**Alyss**


	2. At War

Two months later and Alyss was lying down on the couch with her head resting in Will's lap. He gently stroked her hair as they talked about the newborn they would have soon and watched the fire.

'We still have to pick names,' she reminded him softly, unwilling to completely break the soft silence of the room.

'Well, what names do you like?' he asked and they both sunk into deep thought.

'I think we should name it after Pauline for a girl and Halt for a little boy. I don't know anyone else who has changed our lives as much as they,' she said and Will agreed.

'Well, then we don't need to think about that anymore. Who will be the god parents?'

'Horace and Cassandra?' Alyss asked. 'They are our best friends.'

'And maybe, when we consider more, Gilan and Jenny will have a turn,' Will replied and lent down to kiss her. He froze an inch off her lips though when he heard something out of the normal.

'What's wrong?' Alyss asked silently. Will continued to bluff.

'And Halt and Pauline will have to be grandparents,' Will said and then bent down a bit further to whisper in her ear that he had heard something. 'You look half asleep, why don't you go to sleep?'

'I won't wake up again until morning,' Alyss half protested back.

'And if you don't get enough sleep, you will be grumpy. Remember, Halt and Pauline are going to be paying us a visit tomorrow,' he said back and then they both jumped as they heard the rather familiar noise of a certain Ranger falling up some stairs.

'Why am I never able to go up them?' they heard the culprit ask.

'Because there is obviously something wrong with you!' they heard Halt snap back and then knock on their door.

Alyss slowly got up to answer the door and Will went to go and get coffee.

'Halt! Gilan! Crowley!' he heard his wife exclaim. 'What are you doing here?' she asked them.

'Business,' Will heard Crowley say sharply and then walk in.

'Haven't you ever heard of a reasonable hour?' Will asked, pretending to be annoyed and failing. Alyss took a seat at the table and the others soon followed.

'So, why are you all here at this evil time in the night?' Will asked and gave into the yawn that had arisen.

'Something has come up,' Crowley said. He was the only one who wasn't joking or trying to stay awake in the small gathering.

'Why are you so solemn all of a sudden?' Will asked and looked at the others. They were huddled around their cups of coffee, trying to use them to stay awake.

'Because this is serious,' he replied and tried to bring the topic back to what they were there for.

'You're just jealous that you don't have a wife to go back home to,' Halt just said to him. It was more like he had said it into his cup, Halt was that far into it.

'You're right. Now can we get back to the right topic again?' Crowley asked but continued anyway.

'A war has broken out again,' He said.

* * *

**You all (there's no one here...) have to thank JustaBunchaHOOPLA**

**Alyss**


	3. The Plot Thickens

The effect was instantaneous.

Will snorted out his coffee, Halt choked, Gilan fell out of his chair in fright and Alyss froze, wide eyed.

'What?' Will nearly yelled.

'We are at war.' Crowley repeated and the effect was pretty much the same.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Halt questioned. 'I'm in your high committee!'

'I had no choice in the matter,' Crowley replied, his face screwing up in disgust.

Halt just gave him his best "I hope you suffer before you die" glare.

Crowley, to his merit, just flinched and kept on talking.

'I called you all here today-'

'More like woke us up at an ungodly hour,' Will muttered and Gilan and Halt nodded in agreement.

'-to announce that Araluen is at war again. We are not at war with ourselves this time, we are to fend off the McLouis.'

'This is rather discombobulating,' Gilan said and Halt snorted.

'Look who learned a new word over the weekend,' Halt replied muttered and Will laughed out loud.

'Just because you don't know what it means doesn't mean that you have to tease me about it,' Gilan replied defensively.

'It means confused,' Halt replied and Gilan's mouth dropped open.

'Do you know it as well?' He asked Will who nodded.

'Ages ago,' he said and Crowley coughed to get their attention again.

'Have something in your throat?' Halt questioned.

'No. To overcome this new enemy, we need to find out how they fight.'

'Nah Shit Sherlock!" Will said.

'Who's that?' Gilan asked and Halt banged his head against the table.

'I have chosen you three to go undercover and find out things that _will _change the tide of the war. You will need to report back with their fighting techniques, weapons and what they wear,' Crowley finished with a nod.

'Why do we need to find out what they wear?' asked Halt.

'Because I'm curious,' replied Crowley and Gilan nodded.

'Fair enough,' he said whilst Halt quietly blew a gasquet in the background.

'Well, Will, isn't going.' Alyss said, deciding that now was the perfect time to join the conversation.

'I'm not,' Will confirmed and then went to fill his cup back up.

'Why not?' Crowley asked but Halt nodded.

'Because when I first told you that Alyss was pregnant, we agreed that I would still do work around Redmont but I wouldn't do any missions.

'This is different. I need you to win this war!' Crowley argued.

'Take Josh!' Will snapped back, he was now getting annoyed.

'He's still an apprentice!' Crowley yelled.

'One that shows a great deal of promise, and hasn't even had a chance of going on a mission yet!' Will replied angrily.

'Personally, I think taking my apprentice, Josh, would be a brilliant idea,' said Gil. 'He needs one last test before he graduates and I think this would be brilliant!'

'I don't care about what you think!' Crowley screamed.

Everyone looked at him like he had gone crazy.

'Are you alright?' Halt asked.

'Stressed,' replied Crowley.

'About this all? You've done it all before!'

'Yes, but, Halt, I don't know what to think. Duncan's considering replacing me.

The whole room went silent. You could hear a pin drop.

'Why?' asked Gilan, speaking for all of them and totally serious now.

'He says that its time for everyone to be replaced with the new younger generation. He wants people Will's age to lead this all. In this fact, just to tell the catch line early, he wants me to retire and for Will to take over!'

Halt looked over to Will. He agreed that Will would be the right choice, but not that the moment. He was just starting a family for crying out loud!

'Say no!' Will cried out interrupting everyone's musings.

'What? Don't want to take over?' Crowley asked sardonically Will winced.

'How am I meant to lead the rangers after someone as great as you guys? Considering when you would both still be there!' Will asked.

'No. you have it wrong. He wants me to retire fully!' Crowley said and Halt started to realise where this was going to go.

'And then he will tell me to retire and we will be carted off to go and become advisors,' Halt said and Crowley nodded.

Gilan had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, only to come in now.

'If you are forced to step up, Will, I will join your side,' he said.

'Who wouldn't?' Will asked with a silent grin, showing his famous courage.

'People who hate you,' Halt said with a shrug and Alyss jumped a mile into the air.

'Sorry, I am still not used to the kicking,' she apologised with a slight smile and Halt and Will reflected it.

'It will cause the whole corps to fall apart,' Alyss muttered finally after her child had stopped trying to expand its walls.

'That's why you need to either go on this mission or leave the cabin every time someone comes,' Crowley reasoned.

'There is no other way,' Will said to Alyss saddened that there was a possibility that he wouldn't be there for the birth of his first born.

'I see that now,' Alyss replied back, just as solomn and then looked up. 'May I suggest that you men come back tomorrow and spend the whole day working it through?'

'Sounds brilliant,' Halt said as he jumped up to put his cup in the sink.

'As long as you bring your own coffee supplies,' she continued and Gilan groaned.

'Can I just pay you for it?' he moaned.

'Sure,' came the reply.

* * *

**This is set in I don't know... I wrote the idea 2(?) years ago and I have had to alter it to make it make sense with the most recent books.**

**That and the maps change depending on the book!**

**Alyss**


End file.
